1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise treadmill and more particularly, to an exercise treadmill having a fold-up capability and a front that is adjustable in the vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercise treadmill essentially includes a base frame and a treadmill frame. The base frame is placed on the floor, having an upright upwardly extended from the front side for holding by the user walking on the treadmill belt of the treadmill frame. In order to simulate walking on a slope, the treadmill frame is provided with a locating hole on the front side for connection to one of a vertical row of locating holes at the front side of the base frame selectively by a lock pin. After use, the user can lift the rear side of the treadmill frame and receive the treadmill frame to the upright of the base frame to reduce space occupation.
This manual design is suitable for a small scale exercise treadmill, not practical for use in a big scale exercise treadmill. When received in the non-operative position, an additional lock device is necessary to lock the treadmill frame in the received position. A mistake during operation may cause the treadmill frame to fall, resulting in an accident.